magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marjorie Greyback
Biografia Historia Marjorie Alyssy Meadowes nie zaczyna się wcale w momencie, w którym powinna - przy jej narodzinach. Aby w pełni ją bowiem zrozumieć, należy cofnąć się znacznie, znacznie dalej, daleko wgłąb przeszłości obu rodzin, które ostatecznie złączyły się ze sobą. I choć nazwisko Meadowes nigdy nie miało wielkiego wkładu w czarodziejską historię, kilkukrotnie przewijało się na kartach dziejów magii. Odsetek osób wyróżniających się dziwnymi ''zdolnościami był bowiem zaskakująco wysoki. Nic więc dziwnego, że rodzice Thomasa nie zachowywali się niczym spłoszone gołębie, gdy ich dziecko zaczęło wykazywać pierwsze oznaki bycia czarodziejem. Być może oni sami zaliczali się do grona mugoli, jednakże oboje mieli czarodziejów i czarownice wśród swoich najbliższych: starszą siostrę Yadiry - babki Alyssy - i siostrzeńca dziadka Aly. Takie okoliczności sprawiły, że Tom nigdy nie odczuł braku akceptacji ze strony rodziców. Będąc jednym z dwóch synów, wychowując się w całkiem pokaźnym majątku, mogąc spełniać własne zachcianki i marzenia, nie odczuwając presji pod względem wyboru swojej przyszłej ścieżki - w końcu Yadira i Athan nie byli w stanie dokonywać wyboru za kogoś, kto miał żyć w zupełnie innym otoczeniu - i doskonale wiedząc, iż prawie każdy wybór, jakiego dokona, spotka się z poparciem... Wyrósł na człowieka, dla którego pewność siebie była czymś całkowicie naturalnym. Tak samo jak ambicja połączona z chęcią udowodnienia innym, że mógł samodzielnie dojść do wszystkiego, choć miał środki, by zdobyć to w znacznie łatwiejszy sposób. allalalalallalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalallalalalalalalala allalalalalalalalallalalalallalalallalalalalalalallalalalallalalala lalalallalalalalallalalalalala Relacje Thomas Meadowes Ojciec, z którym praktycznie nigdy nie utrzymywała ''prawidłowych ''kontaktów. Kiedy była młodsza, bardzo często to ona musiała sprzątać po pijanym w trupa ojcu albo oglądać przez szparę w drzwiach jego ataki wściekłości. On zaś praktycznie od samego początku nie chciał ani jej widzieć, rozmawiać z nią czy choćby nawet się do niej przyznawać, gdyż za bardzo przypominała mu o Emily, która zmarła jeszcze w dniu narodzin Alyssy. Oczywiście, nigdy nie powiedział o tym dziewczynie, a ich stosunki przez praktycznie dwadzieścia lat były naprawdę oziębłe, oschłe i ograniczane do minimum. Dopiero w chwili, w której Thomasowi wyjątkowo nie spodobały się podejmowane przez nią decyzje, dosłownie wszedł z butami w życie blondynki, mieszając w nim i mimowolnie doprowadzając tym samym do unieszczęśliwienia Alyssy. Zdecydowanie nie można nazwać go ''tatą roku, jest porywczy, uparty i nieprzejednany, ale córka nadal na swój sposób go kocha i w pewnym sensie szanuje... Jego, niekoniecznie jego zdanie, przeciwko któremu nadal się buntuje. Dorcas Meadowes Kuzynka od strony ojca. Choć w dzieciństwie nie utrzymywały ze sobą zbytnich kontaktów, zmieniło się to z biegiem czasu. Można śmiało powiedzieć, iż dosyć mocno się zaprzyjaźniły, a Alyssa wielokrotnie bywała w domu Dorcas, utrzymując coraz lepsze kontakty z mieszkającym tam wujostwem. Okropny wypadek wuja Aly i ciężki stan psychiczny ciotki dosyć mocno wstrząsnęły blondynką, która zapragnęła sprawować pieczę nad młodszą członkinią rodziny, nie oceniając jej nawet wtedy, kiedy ta porzuciła szkołę - bądź co bądź, Alyssa zrobiła przecież dokładnie to samo - a starając się pomóc Dorze. Aly do tej pory usiłuje utrzymywać kontakty z kuzynką, jednocześnie - w komitywie z Fabianem Prewettem - starając się trzymać ją z dala od Zakonu Feniksa i potencjalnych niebezpieczeństw związanych z czarodziejską walką. Esdras Greyback Najmłodszy braciszek Aleca, oczko w głowie Alyssy i jej przybrany syn. Kiedy on mówi na nią mamusiu, ''ona nawet go nie poprawia, gdyż sprawia jej to radość. Nigdy nie sądziła, iż będzie w stanie tak bardzo pokochać cudze dziecko, a jednak nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu. Mimo konfliktów, jakie czasem rodzą się pomiędzy nimi, Aly jest do niego naprawdę mocno przywiązana i nie zamieniłaby go na nikogo innego. Kocha tego chłopca. Alec Greyback Niedawno poślubiony mąż, kochanek, ojciec oczekiwanego dziecka, obiekt westchnień i hektolitrów wylanych łez, który jednocześnie potrafi wręcz niemożliwie ją uszczęśliwić, dokładnie w tym samym momencie doprowadzając także do białej gorączki oraz zgrzytania zębami. Mało kto posiada nad nią aż taką władzę, której Alyssa - choćby nawet chciała; a momentami by jej się to przydało - nie jest w stanie zaprzeczyć. Ich relacje praktycznie od samego początku były wyjątkowo ''barwne i nie zmieniło się to nawet po ślubie, choć nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że wyjdzie za tego człowieka. Znając go już we wczesnej młodości, nawiązała z nim wtedy coś na kształt nici porozumienia, naprawdę sądząc, że się ze sobą przyjaźnią. Kiedy jednak Alec pewnego dnia zniknął z jej życia, nie pojawiając się już więcej w miejscu ich spotkań, nie wysyłając żadnej wiadomości ani nie dając jakiegokolwiek znaku życia, Meadowes poczuła się na swój sposób zdradzona. Skrzywdził ją swoim podejściem, przez co poprzysięgła sobie, że więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Trzymała się tego postanowienia nawet w chwili, w której ponownie go zobaczyła, chodząc z nim razem do szkoły, choć do całkiem innego domu. Ba, jego widok - zdrowego, całego i jak najbardziej wyglądającego na kogoś, kto mógłby się do niej wtedy odezwać, jeśli tylko chciałby to zrobić - jeszcze bardziej utwardził ją w zamiarach. Wszystko to zmieniło się jednak w chwili, w której odkryła jego wilkołaczy sekret, zaczynając naprawdę się o niego zamartwiać. Jak się dosyć szybko okazało, nigdy nie przestała żywić do Aleca tej słabości przemieszanej z chęcią pomocy. Zapragnęła na nowo stać się jego przyjaciółką, przyczepiając się go niczym rzep psiego ogona i tym razem nie dając się tak łatwo spławić. Nie planowała jednak rozwijać tej relacji w takim kierunku, w jakim się potoczyła. Zdecydowanie dostrzegała przecież to, jak dziewczyny reagowały na jej kumpla - albo ofiarę, ''jak kto woli - i to, iż on sam raczej nie wzdragał się przed coraz to nowszymi związkami z ładnymi uczennicami. Wtedy pobłażliwie uśmiechała się na ten widok, nieświadoma tego, iż sama też wpadła po uszy. '(...)' Astoria Greyback Nieco młodsza, ale zdecydowanie bardzo dobra przyjaciółka, którą poznała poniekąd właśnie przez kontakty z aktualnym mężem, choć jeszcze za czasów, gdy nawet się ze sobą nie spotykali. Łączy je naprawdę dosyć wiele, w tym szczególnie przynależność do Zakonu, co sprawia, iż Alyssa nie waha się rozmawiać z Astorią na naprawdę różne tematy. Ostatnio, co prawda, nie mają zbyt licznych okazji do spotkań, ale nadal próbują dosyć regularnie ze sobą korespondować. Pandora Sayre Młodsza kuzynka i zdecydowanie najlepsza przyjaciółka Alyssy pod słońcem. Mało kto zna Aly aż tak dobrze, a jeszcze węższe grono tak doskonale ją rozumie. Z pewnością łączy je naprawdę silna więź, która - przynajmniej aktualnie - nie jest do zarwania. Chociaż czasem spierają się jak wszyscy, są w stanie dosyć szybko się pogodzić i jeszcze bardziej błyskawicznie powrócić do plotkowania na temat smoków, facetów i Nargli. Tony Clark Treść. Cynthia Vanity Naprawdę dobra przyjaciółka z pracy, która pełni dosyć istotną rolę w życiu Aly, nieustannie dokarmiając Meadowes najróżniejszymi wypiekami i dzieląc się z nią przepisami na przepyszne słodkości. Anioł, nie uzdrowicielka. Velle Collard Koleżanka z laboratorium w Mungu. Nie znają się zbyt dobrze, utrzymując raczej neutralnie-pozytywne stosunki. Bernard Collard Człowiek, który '(...)' James Potter Treść. Enzo Nero Młody chłopak ze Slytherinu, którego Alyssa poznała podczas wyjazdu do Glasgow, biorąc z nim częściowy udział w wyprawie do zaczarowanego lasu. Nie rozmawiali przy tym zbyt wiele, nie nawiązując żadnej specjalnej więzi, a potem także się rozdzielając, jednakże Aly wspomina go raczej dosyć pozytywnie. Erin Malfoy Treść. Duncan Favreau Cóż, ta znajomość już od samego początku okupiona była dużą dozą rywalizacji, wieloma komentarzami i niezbyt przychylnymi spojrzeniami. Nie chodzi o to, że się nie lubią. Ich relacje zawsze były dosyć neutralne, lecz z pewnością nie zostaną przyjaciółmi. Nawet teraz, gdy Alyssa wyszła za jego przyrodniego brata. Arwena Greyback Blondynka miała to szczęście, iż zdążyła jeszcze poznać - wtedy niedoszłą, aktualnie już jak najbardziej obecną - teściową. Mimo początkowego zdystansowania i ostrożności w ich kontaktach, dosyć szybko złapały wspólny język, choć Arwena niepokoiła się nieco potencjalnymi kłopotami związanymi z brakiem czystości krwi Alyssy. Gdyby tylko wiedziała... Nie doczekała jednak ani informacji o ślubie, ani o oczekiwanym wnuku. Zmarła, a Aly naprawdę mocno to zabolało, chociaż o śmierci kobiety dowiedziała się stosunkowo późno i przypadkowo. Seth Greyback Jedna z największych pomyłek Aly, jeśli chodzi o związki. Dziewczyna do tej pory nie wie, co pchnęło ją w ramiona tego człowieka, jednakże z pewnością dała mu się wtedy w pewnym stopniu omotać. Czy to ta udawana szarmanckość? Posyłane kwiatki, liściki pełne pięknych słówek i komplementów, zaproszenia na szkolne potańcówki? A może po prostu mimowolna chęć znalezienia sobie pewnego ''zastępstwa ''dla osoby, którą faktycznie darzyła już wtedy uczuciem... Alyssa nie jest w stanie tego teraz stwierdzić, lecz jedno jest pewne. Seth okazał się kompletnym gnojem, brutalem i damskim bokserem, a ona jeszcze długo później potrzebowała czasu, by dojść do siebie po doświadczeniach z nim związanych. Nie płakała, kiedy usłyszała o jego śmierci. Ba, powiedziałaby nawet, że nie było jej ani trochę przykro. Aleta Greyback Młodsza siostra Aleca, z którą Alyssa nie miała zbyt dużej styczności, choć ilość ich spotkań wystarczyła, by kobiety nie zapałały do siebie zbyt wielką sympatią. Prawdę mówiąc, żadna z nich nie skłania się ku nawiązywaniu dalszego kontaktu. Nie widziały się od wielu lat i nie jest im raczej do siebie zbyt tęskno. Ot, nieznajome z lekką dozą wzajemnej niechęci. Wygląd Alyssa – przynajmniej dla samej siebie – jest raczej kimś, kto niespecjalnie wyróżnia się z tłumu. Zdaje się naumyślnie w nim niknąć, wtapiając się w otoczenie i usiłując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Z racji swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego, cóż, robi to raczej skutecznie, choć nie jest to regułą. Im bardziej chce bowiem wyparowywać, intensywnie myśląc o takich planach, tym bardziej jest widoczna. Jej szeroki wachlarz ekspresji mimicznych jest czymś, co szczególnie przykuwa wzrok. Meadowes często przygryza wargi, przez co prawie nieustannie ma je nienaturalnie różowawe. Spojrzenie intensywnie niebieskich oczu, zazwyczaj kierowane spod dosyć gęstych rzęs, wbija się zaś w pamięć. Nie odbierając sobie bowiem skojarzeń z typowym nieśmiałym człowiekiem-cieniem, myszką pośród innych myszek... W zetknięciu twarzą w twarz, Alyssa praktycznie już na starcie prezentuje postawę łagodnego uporu – czegoś, co da się dostrzec jeszcze przed rozmową. Paradoksalnie, nie jest zbyt wysoka ani nie zadziera podbródka zbyt mocno w górę. Ba!, ze swobodą dałoby się powiedzieć, że Alyssa mieści się gdzieś na skali pomiędzy drobną a zwyczajnie niską. Do tego stopnia, że wysoko umieszczone towary w sklepach są dla niej koszmarem, lustra w toaletach publicznych prawie zawsze ukazują tylko czubek mocno lokowanej czupryny, siedzenia w samochodzie wymagają podwyższania lub dodatkowej poduszki… Zwracając przy tym uwagę na to, iż natura obdarzyła ją szybką przemianą materii – zaś ona sama nie nawykła do siedzenia w miejscu – zdaje się być przy tym jeszcze większą kruszyną. Nie wychudzoną, teoretycznie dobrej wagi, ale nadal drobnokościstą. O dziwo, nie jest to jednak wielką przeszkodą. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego i nie narzeka. Oczywiście, z pewnością czasem chciałaby być jak jedna z tych wysokich, szczupłych modelek o nogach pod niebo, ale nie jest to jej największe marzenie. Poza tym nauczyła się radzić sobie z mankamentami własnej urody. Zwłaszcza że kurtyna z blond włosów zdaje się chociaż częściowo odgradzać ją od świata zewnętrznego. Raczej nie nosi szpilek ani butów na obcasach, bo – nie kłamiąc – raczej nie umie w nich chodzić. Uwielbia różnokolorowe baleriny. Wszelkiego rodzaju sukienki są czymś, czego nie może sobie darować. Po prostu lubi pole ruchu, jakie dają. Preferuje przy tym jasne, pastelowe kolory, choć jej ulubiona peleryna jest ciemnogranatowa. W tym – jak i w połączeniu z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi w kształcie serduszek, naszyjnikami, bransoletkami czy wisiorkami o cukierkowych kształtach i barwach – także daje się odnaleźć sprzeczność tudzież cechy chodzącego chaosu, jakim jest Meadowes. W ostatecznym rozrachunku – Alyssa Meadowes jest niebieskooką blond kruszyną o nienaturalnie i niemożliwie nastroszonej czuprynie mocno kręconych włosów i swoiście dziewczęcym stylu. Usposobienie ''She was like April sky. Sunrise in her eyes. Child of light, shining star. Fire in her heart. Brightest day, melting snow. Breaking through the chill… Wbrew wrażeniu, jakie może sprawiać na pierwszy rzut oka, gdy tak nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatruje się w dal… Meadowes to wolna dusza. Zakręcona, pełna energii, dowcipna i zarazem zaczepna. Wprowadzająca chaos nie tylko we własne życie, ale także w rzeczywistość innych ludzi. Niemożliwie uparta i nieracjonalnie optymistyczna. Szukająca światełka nawet w najciemniejszym tunelu, bo w końcu szczęście można znaleźć nawet w najciemniejszych czasach, trzeba tylko pamiętać, aby zapalić światło. I choć los nigdy jej nie rozpieszczał, z zewnątrz nie widać po niej bolesnych konsekwencji jego rzutów. Oczywiście, trudno byłoby dostrzec to, co Aly zazwyczaj tłumi w sobie. Dziewczyna nie ma bowiem skłonności do nadmiernego uzewnętrzniania się, jeśli chodzi o smutne rzeczy. Potrzebuje naprawdę mocnego impulsu, by tak naprawdę to z siebie wyrzucić. Na ogół jest wręcz niemożliwie spokojna, to typ kwiatu lotosu na zajebiście gładkiej tafli tybetańskiego jeziorka, lecz gdy już ktoś doprowadzi ją na skraj negatywnego rodzaju rozemocjonowania… Ujawnia się diabeł. Boleśnie szczery, niekoniecznie zwracający uwagę na słowa, potem szczerze tego żałujący, ale w danym momencie po prostu chcący wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar bolączek. Zdecydowanie umie tupnąć nogą. Na ogół Alyssa jest jednak chodzącym promykiem słońca. Uwielbia się droczyć, żartować, wpadać na najdziwniejsze pomysły – o dziwo, bardzo często kreatywne i skuteczne – i obdarzać ludzi przyjaznymi gestami. Paradoksalnie, większości z nich nie jest w stanie tak naprawdę zaufać, bo praktycznie nikt nie zna jej od początku do końca. Nie tak, by wyjawić im swoje najgłębsze sekrety. Gdy ktoś niepowołany zbliża się do nich zbyt szybko, za agresywnie albo wkracza w rejony, które są dla niej wciąż zbyt wrażliwe i delikatne… Cóż, da się stwierdzić, że Meadowes zmienia się w – wieczną – uciekinierkę. Wycofuje się, momentami dystansuje, odbiega w myślach i słowach. Problem w tym, że – kolejny paradoks – Aly zbyt szybko przywiązuje się do innych, często jak najbardziej nieodpowiednich. Wbrew wszystkiemu, stara się bowiem znaleźć odrobinę tego szczerego ciepła i jednocześnie wyciągnąć na wierzch ukryte pokłady... Cóż, wszystkiego. Zarówno tego pozytywnego, jak i ludzkiej irytacji. Jej charakter może wyzwalać w ludziach prawdziwe wachlarze różnorodnych emocji. A ona dalej jest sobą… Nie przejmując się odpychaniem, narzekaniem, wyklinaniem, pomrukiwaniem, warkotaniem, spławianiem… Bo w gruncie rzeczy jest jak stadne zwierzę, które nigdy nie miało stada. Zyskując garstkę bliskich, jest więc w stanie zagadać ich na śmierć, ale także lojalnie się do nich przywiązać czy być gotową do poświęceń. Lubi mocno, kocha żarliwie, nienawidzi z piekielną goryczą. Poza tym przyciąga kłopoty… A kłopoty przyciągają ją. Ma szeroko rozumiane poczucie moralności, lecz mimo to nagina zasady lepiej niż rasowy krętacz. Czasem bywa też aż nadto nierozważna i impulsywna. Ot, chaos na dwóch nóżkach. Zdolności magiczne Odkąd tylko pod jej blond czupryną pojawiła się pierwsza myśl o pomocy ludziom jako uzdrowicielka, Alyssa zaczytywała się w książkach medycznych. Z początku niekoniecznie zbyt wiele z nich rozumiejąc, jednak z czasem powolutku dochodząc do pojmowania tego, o czym była w nich mowa. W domu rodzinnym, co prawda, nie miała zbyt dużego dostępu do podobnych publikacji, ponieważ rodzinna biblioteczka pełna była książek stricte przeznaczonych dla aurora - od wskazówek dla osób początkujących, po bardziej zaawansowane teksty; Meadowes swego czasu myślała o karierze w Biurze Aurorów, jednakże zrezygnowała z tego przez gwałtownie i niekontrolowanie występujące wizje, skłonność do zbytniej łagodności oraz myśl, iż nawet wtedy zapewne nie dozna dumy ojca; z tego względu nie błyszczała też na OPCM, obecnie celując bardziej w zaklęcia do obrony, nie do ataku - jednakże biblioteka w Hogwarcie była już dla niej prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy. Przynajmniej tej teoretycznej, ponieważ praktyki nie dało się wypracować poprzez czytanie grubych ksiąg. Jeszcze w szkole była więc dosyć częstym gościem Skrzydła Szpitalnego - co nie było trudne, gdy stanowiło się idealny obiekt do znęcania i popychania - czasami przychodząc tam z musu, czasami specjalnie prosząc kogoś z przyjaciół o rzucenie na nią czegoś nieszkodliwego, czasami zaś korzystając z arsenału czekoladek, jakie teoretycznie powinny pomagać w zwolnieniu się z lekcji, dla niej będąc jednak pretekstem do podpatrywania pracy szkolnej pielęgniarki. Tej samej, która zresztą dosyć szybko ją przejrzała, całe szczęście, pozwalając Aly na wizyty, gdy tylko te mogły mieć miejsce. Czasem nawet uzyskiwała zgodę na pomoc w założeniu opatrunku, podaniu - odmierzonej przez pielęgniarkę, ale jednak - porcji eliksiru czy przytrzymaniu rzucającego się pacjenta. To było dla niej naprawdę istotne. Gdy dziewczyna odeszła ze szkoły, porzuciła szansę na to, o czym marzyła przez długie lata, jednakże nie czuła wielkiego żalu. Znalazła sobie zajęcie, które zajmowało jej czas, jaki mogłaby poświęcić na zastanawianie się nad tym, jak wielką głupotę popełniła. Wtedy zresztą wcale tak nie sądziła, stawiając wieloletnią relację i rozkwitające - przynajmniej tak sądziła - uczucie ponad ścieżkę zawodową. Widząc czasami ojca, który pracoholicznie żył wyłącznie Biurem Aurorów i wszystkim tym, co się z nim wiązało, Meadowes nie chciała iść w jego ślady. Postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę... Która wcale nie okazała się być asem. Poczuła wtedy, iż zaprzepaściła wszystko to, na co pracowała. Zyskując jednak szansę na spełnienie chociaż namiastki marzeń, gdy po znajomości otrzymała pracę jako asystentka w laboratorium w Świętym Mungu. Zaczynając jako typowa osoba PPP - przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj - ale zmieniając to, gdy doceniono jej wkład i zaoferowano przeniesienie do świeżo otwartego laboratorium do spraw genetycznych modyfikacji magicznych. Co prawda, nadal nie mogła tam zajmować żadnej większej roli - nie miała przecież odpowiedniego wykształcenia - jednakże wyłącznie oficjalnie. Zyskała bowiem dosyć specyficznego szefa, który pozwalał jej na nieco więcej - przyznając jej nawet tytuł badacza; w praktyce niewiele znaczący, ale jak dobrze brzmiący - o ile tylko działała pod jego okiem, nieustannie zdobywając i uaktualniając konieczną wiedzę. Dzięki pracy w Mungu nawiązała również wiele znajomości z uzdrowicielami i różnego typu magomedykami, czasem pożyczając od nich jakieś książki czy wydania specjalistycznych gazet, połykając ich zawartość podczas spędzania samotnych wieczorów w mieszkaniu, a następnie dyskutując na temat treści albo zadając całą masę mniej lub bardziej naiwnych pytań. Trochę wiedzy praktycznej łyknęła ponadto podczas pomagania Fabianowi Prewettowi w jego przygotowaniach do kursów na uzdrowiciela, gdy robiła mu za obiekt bandażowania, zakładania opatrunków czy nawet wbijania igieł od kroplówki. Resztę do tej pory zdarza jej się usiłować zdobyć poprzez opatrywanie - całkowicie zdrowych, warto dodać - swoich kotów. Lubi też szwendać się po oddziałach, na które akurat po coś posyła ją szef, podpatrując pracę wykwalifikowanych pracowników. Uzdrowicielstwo jest zatem jej zdecydowanym konikiem, choć nie ma oficjalnych kwalifikacji. Co z tym związane, jest także dosyć dobra z zielarstwa - w swoim roczniku w Hogwarcie była jedną z chlub nauczycielki - i tego, co z nim związane. Całe jej mieszkanie zastawione jest ziołami, kwiatkami i innymi roślinami - ma je nawet na zewnętrznych parapetach - oraz różnego rodzaju książkami na temat opieki nad ich gatunkami. Jako mała dziewczynka, miała w Keighley swój maleńki ogródek za domem. Był on częścią znacznie większego ogrodu, nad którym pieczę sprawował naprawdę stary i wyjątkowo mądry mugolski ogrodnik, wielokrotnie dzielący się z nią opowieściami, wiedzą i spostrzeżeniami. Wyniosła od niego miłość do natury, która teraz najwyraźniej jej się odwdzięcza, ponieważ wszystko w dłoniach Meadowes dosłownie rozkwita. Aly czasem zastanawia się tylko, co stało się z chlubą posiadłości, jaką były tereny zielone dookoła budynków, gdyż stary ogrodnik już dawno zmarł, zaś nowego - którego znała i lubiła - jej ojciec swego czasu wyrzucił z pracy za romans z zamężną kucharką. Uwielbiając wszelkiego rodzaju pachruście, Meadowes nie może nie lubić także zwierząt. Sama jest właścicielką dwóch dorodnych i dopieszczonych kocurów - Antoniusza i Aleksieja; ten ostatni jeszcze w czasach jej edukacji szkolnej dostał imię na złość Greybackowi, gdyż tak bardzo jej go przypominał - oraz sowy. Gdy była młodsza, jej ojciec miał w stajni dwa konie, na których ich opiekun nauczył ją jeździć, jednakże Alyssa nie miała z tymi zwierzętami styczności od wielu lat. Pokochała przy tym testrale w Zakazanym Lesie, choć nie należały one do zbyt pięknych, a podczas zajęć z ONMS była dosyć mocno aktywna. Nie uważa jednak tej dziedziny za coś, w czym jest wyjątkowo dobra. Ot, przyzwoita - jak każdy miłośnik zwierzaków. Aby sama zostać jednym z nich, ucząc się animagii, musiała - naturalnie - być bardzo dobra z transmutacji, co jest prawdą. Było to jednak w czasach szkolnych, po których odłożyła bardziej zaawansowane zgłębianie tajników transmutacji, zadowalając się wyłącznie animagią oraz wykorzystywaniem podstawowych zaklęć. Szczerze wątpi w to, by pamiętała jeszcze, jak zamienia się zwierzę w puchar na wodę albo umiała wykorzystać podobne sztuczki bez przypominania sobie formuł i sposobów postępowania. Choć przynajmniej zapewne znajdują się gdzieś w jej głowie. Nie to, co informacje związane z - o ironio, u jasnowidza - wróżbiarstwem, z którego jest naprawdę fatalna, jeśli nie chodzi o jej własne, przychodzące nieoczekiwanie wizje. Z astronomii również niewiele potrafi, wiedząc tylko to, co potrzebowała wiedzieć partnerka wilkołaka, a po rozstaniu nijak tego nie wykorzystując. Ma przeciętne wiadomości o historii magii - wie tyle, ile zwykły czarodziej powinien wiedzieć. Zna też wachlarz zaklęć użytkowych, jakie powinna znać każda przyszła lub obecna gospodyni domowa, choć nie wychodzą jej one idealnie. Koszule nigdy nie składają się w idealny kształt, kufer nie pakuje równo, skarpetki nie dobierają się w schludne pary... Aczkolwiek Meadowes nie ma dla kogo ćwiczyć tych umiejętności, zatem nie zajmuje się tym w pierwszej kolejności. Posiada naprawdę sporą wiedzę - nabytą w praktyce; wielokrotnie towarzysząc w lisiej formie podczas pełni - na temat wilkołaków, ich zachowania, zwyczajów czy nawyków, którą stara się wykorzystać w pracy. Mało wie za to na temat wampirów, zastanawiając się, co będzie, gdy jeden z nich faktycznie pojawi się kiedyś u niej w pracy. O ironio, mimo wałęsania się po lasach z Aleciem, ma beznadziejną orientację w terenie. Jej umiejętności czytania mapy wołają o pomstę do nieba. Z zupełnie przyziemnych rzeczy, znana jest zaś z dobrej kuchni, ale fatalnych naleśników. Kompletnie nie umie radzić sobie z pralką, natomiast nieźle sprawuje się jako złota rączka, choć zazwyczaj wykonuje naprawy w bardzo instynktowny, niekoniecznie trwały sposób, przez co ubłagani znajomi i tak na dłuższą metę muszą po niej poprawiać. Niespecjalnie umie pływać, ponieważ przeraża ją moment, gdy nie czuje gruntu pod stopami. Poza tym nikt nie miał okazji spróbować jej tego nauczyć. Chybocze się na rowerze, ale jedzie, przy czym zdecydowanie woli jazdę samochodem. I totalnie, ale to totalnie nie umie chodzić na obcasach. Ciekawostki - Większość osób, które znają jej pierwsze imię, zastanawia się nad jego pochodzeniem. Nikomu nie udało się jednak zgadnąć, skąd pochodzi nieszczęsne Marjorie. ''Z najpowszechniejszych teorii warto wykluczyć jakąkolwiek kobietę, po której by je otrzymała. Nie została nazwana na cześć żadnej imienniczki, Margaret, Margery, Margarity czy innej Pearl. Choć byłoby to odrobinę lepsze, znaczeniowo także nie chodziło o nic związanego z perłami. Prawdę mówiąc, Alyssa została Marjorie ze względu na... Lebiodkę majeranek, inaczej ''Marjoram. Być może nazwanie dziecka po ulubionej roślince ogrodowej matki można uznać za słodkie - Maeve Finlay na pewno tak myślała, gdy podpowiadała to Thomasowi - jednak na dłuższą metę jest to nieco... Niezręczne. - Jest dosyć dobrą kucharką, choć praktycznie do wszystkiego doszła metodą prób i błędów, więc można ją uznać za kulinarnego samouka. Szczególnie upodobała sobie przy tym pieczenie ciast, ciasteczek oraz najróżniejszego rodzaju wypieków. - Uwielbia naleśniki, szczególnie te w formie placuszków - miękkich, grubych i puszystych. Uwielbia je w każdej formie, jednak szczególne miejsce w jej sercu mają te z czekoladą, posypane kawałkami świeżych owoców i udekorowane bitą śmietaną. Dokładnie takie robiła jej niania, z którą była bardzo związana. Jak na złość, Aly kompletnie one nie wychodzą. Pali patelnie, podpala zasłony, niszczy blaty kuchenne... Po prostu nie jest w stanie się tego nauczyć. - Nie jada jajecznicy od czasu odejścia od Aleca. Zwyczajnie jej nie toleruje, bo zbyt mocno wiąże się z ich niedzielnym zwyczajem. Nie mówi o tym, ale nie przepada nawet za charakterystycznym zapachem bekonu i jajek. - Od lat nie nauczyła się robić prania. Zawsze niemożliwie męczy się podczas tej czynności, choć w ostateczności rzeczy przez nią wyprane mają niepowtarzalny, wyjątkowo świeży zapach. Jest on wynikiem wykorzystania przez nią zmodyfikowanej wersji pewnej sekretnej sztuczki, jaką kiedyś powierzyła Aly pewna osoba. Szkoda tylko, że nie nauczyła jej przy tym całej reszty. - Nie umie pływać i strasznie boi się braku dna. Nigdy nie miała kogoś, kto nauczyłby ją tego, jak radzić sobie w wodzie. Owszem, chętnie wybiera się nad jezioro, jednak tylko brodzi w wodzie, chlapiąc się na płyciznach przy samym brzegu. Poza tym za każdym razem ma w głowie hogwarckie opowieści o niebezpiecznych stworzeniach, jakie żyją w zbiornikach wodnych. - Ponoć dosyć charakterystyczne wgłębienia na plecach nad pośladkami mają kobiety o skłonnościach uwodzicielskich, jednak sama Alyssa - przynajmniej w swoim odczuciu - zdaje się temu przeczyć. Niby posiada osławione dołeczki Wenus ''tudzież ''miejsca na kciuki, ale jest fatalną flirciarą. Zawsze stanowczo zbyt dużo gada, by utrzymać atmosferę napięcia. Być może z tego powodu praktycznie żadna z randek - na które za namową zaczęła chodzić dłuższy czas po zatrudnieniu się w Mungu; koleżanki z pracy zazwyczaj stawiały na swoje i umawiały ją na spotkania - nie miała takiego przebiegu, jaki kończyłby się powtórnym umówieniem. Choć Aly nie oszukuje się, iż chodzi wyłącznie o to. - Ma niedużą, około dwucentymetrową, przypominającą odwrócony półksiężyc bliznę na karku. Zdobyła ją na jednej z lekcji ONMS, gdy była jeszcze na szóstym roku nauki. Tamtego roku połączono zajęcia Krukonów z lekcją Ślizgonów, wśród których znalazło się kilku śmieszków uważających wrzucenie jej jakiegoś niedużego stworzonka - Meadowes nadal nie wie, co to było; zbyt szybko uciekło po strzepnięciu - za kołnierz za wyjątkowo dobry dowcip. Wystraszone coś ugryzło ją, pozostawiając po sobie pamiątkę w postaci blizny o zabarwieniu, jak jej powiedziano, malinowego budyniu. Alyssa nie uznała pozbywania się śladów ząbków za konieczny zabieg. Nie przeszkadzają jej, zwłaszcza że zasłaniają je włosy dziewczyny. - Ma wręcz kosmiczne uczulenie na krewetki. Nie miała o tym bladego pojęcia, dopóki pewien mężczyzna nie postanowił zabrać jej na randkę do wyjątkowo egzotycznej ''restauracji, która szczyciła się właśnie wyśmienitymi owocami morza. Nie trzeba mówić, jak kiepsko przebiegł tamten wieczór... A Meadowes nigdy więcej nawet nie zbliżyła się do tych małych cholerstw. - Nienawidzi dymu papierosowego. Jest zaciekłą przeciwniczką palenia i nie waha się o tym wspominać. Bardzo, bardzo często wspominać... I wypominać - szczególnie tym, na których najbardziej jej zależy. Poza tym nie lubi nawet samego smrodu papierochów, którym wszystko przesiąka. Nie, stanowczo nie zamierza zmienić zdania, jeśli chodzi o fajki. Sama zresztą ani razu nie zapaliła, zdecydowanie wystarczyło jej spoglądanie na nałóg osób z bliskiego otoczenia. - Suszone morele są czymś, za co dosłownie dałaby się pokroić. Niekoniecznie lubi świeże owoce moreli, jednakże te wysuszone mogłaby pochłaniać dosłownie garściami. Wybrane wspomnienia = marzec 1960 roku = Dzielnie zmierzała przed siebie, starając się utrzymać coraz bardziej zrezygnowanego kocura na drobnych, chudych i nieustannie podrapanych - zazwyczaj przez włażenie w najróżniejsze krzaki czy wspinanie się po drzewach, w jakie obfitowała okolica; Caesar był wyjątkowo łaskawy, jeśli chodziło o korzystanie z pazurów - rękach. Nie po to ganiała za nim po całym ogródku, następnie przeciskając się pomiędzy gęstymi gałęziami jaśminowca, aby dać mu uciec w błoto. Choć z początku planowała przecież nalać mu mleka do filiżanki i dać rybny pasztecik, a on... Znowu zwiał. Teraz chciała więc choćby tylko zataszczyć go do domu, bo wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie. Z tego powodu wiedziała zresztą, iż nie powinna wprowadzać go głównym wejściem, a i drzwi od ogrodu nie byłyby raczej zbyt dobrym wyborem. Kilka dni temu w domu zakończono wielkie sprzątanie, więc gospodyni bardzo mocno pilnowała tego, by utrzymać w nim jak największy porządek. Nawet jeśli ojca Aly nie było w Keighley, zaś niania na trzy dni wyjechała do dalszej rodziny, to czujne oczy tej kobiety stale zwracały się w kierunku głównej części domu. Prawdę mówiąc, mało kto przerażał Alyssę tak mocno jak robiła to stara Mathilda. Całe szczęście, było takie miejsce, w którym staruszka nie urzędowała, bo strome stopnie były dla niej zbyt trudną przeszkodą do pokonania... A przynajmniej właśnie tak mówiła, gdy posyłała tam młodsze dziewczyny, jakie zatrudniała do pomocy w kuchni. Wejście przez piwnicę, a następnie dolną i górną część spiżarni - to właśnie była odpowiednia droga dla dziewczynki i jej ubrudzonego stworzenia. I to właśnie nią postanowiła podążyć blondynka, podchodząc do ukrytych drzwi i spodziewając się napotkać trudność przy ich otwieraniu. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się, iż będą otwarte. To była przecież niedziela, a w niedzielę śniadanie zawsze przygotowywano dopiero około dziesiątej trzydzieści. Teraz było dopiero koło siódmej rano, więc podkuchenne nawet się jeszcze pewnie nie pojawiły. To sprawiło, iż w Alyssie odezwała się głęboko zakorzeniona obawa. Nie, nie przed złodziejami, mordercami czy innymi szubrawcami, a przed tym, iż gospodyni postanowiła jednak zacząć korzystać z tego wejścia, paląc tym samym szanse małej Meadowes na wchodzenie niepostrzeżenie do środka. Musiała to sprawdzić, musiała jakoś się upewnić, czubkiem buta mocniej popychając drzwi i wsuwając się do pomieszczenia - wpierw samą głowę, potem zaś całe ramiona i resztę ciała. Nie wydała z siebie jednak żadnego dźwięku, nie rzuciła cichego halo, tylko weszła jeszcze głębiej, chwilowo nie widząc nic podejrzanego. No, przynajmniej do czasu... Do chwili, gdy nie usłyszała głośnego parsknięcia wydanego przez nastroszonego Caesara i sama nie podskoczyła na nie w górę, wydając z siebie dodatkowe piśnięcie, gdy potknęła się o leżący na podłodze ser. W tym samym momencie napotykając spojrzenie pary ciemnych, wpatrzonych w nią oczu, przez co jeszcze bardziej pisnęła. I te piski, jej piski najprawdopodobniej nigdy by się nie skończyły, gdyby nie ręka, jaka znikąd znalazła się na jej ustach, zasłaniając je i wzbudzając w Aly niepohamowaną chęć, by po prostu... Cóż, ugryźć intruza. Nie zrobiła tego wyłącznie przez to, iż podświadomie wiedziała, że małe dziewczynki raczej nie gryzły nieznanych sobie ludzi. A co, jeśli on miał wściekliznę? Wyglądał na takiego, który mógł ją mieć. Od czubka potarganej głowy po końce tych śmiesznych butów, przez które prawie widziała jego palce. - '''Ej.' - Wymemłała przez przysłonięte usta, ostatecznie dochodząc do wniosku, że faktycznie - nie wypadało nikogo gryźć, ale przecież zawsze mogła go kopnąć w goleń. Zrobiła to. Lekko, ale jednak dosyć skutecznie, sprawiając tym samym, że na moment ją puścił. To zaś w zupełności wystarczyło, by odskoczyła od niego, chwytając bagietkę w swoje drobne dłonie i wbijając w niego wzrok. Była młodziutka, ale nie aż tak głupia. Zwłaszcza że pamiętała pewne rzeczy, jakie jej mówiono. I już zamierzała podnieść alarm, zacząć piszczeć zdecydowanie głośniej niż wcześniej, gdy to zobaczyła. - Jedzenie? Dlaczego zabierasz nam jedzenie? Nie jesteś stąd, nie możesz. - Zamrugała oczami, nie myśląc o tym, by chociaż poudawać, że nie było to dla niej niepojęte. Tak samo jak fakt, iż nie zabierał tego w koszyczek, a w coś owiniętego kurtką. Powiedziano jej wiele, naprawdę wiele, ale tego akurat naprawdę nie rozumiała. Przecież było wcześnie... I zimno... A sklep znajdował się znacznie bliżej miasta niż ich dom. Dlatego kolejne jej pytanie być może było dosyć głupie, ale nijak nie mogła go powstrzymać. - Co ty tu robisz? Własna dziecięca naiwność pozwoliła jej sądzić, że naprawdę otrzyma odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytania, dlatego nieustannie nie spuszczała wzroku z ciemnowłosego chłopca, wpatrując się w niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia i bliżej nieokreślonej przykrości, jaka ogarnęła ją wraz z cichutkim głosikiem w głowie, który mówił, że to nie mogło być całkowicie normalne. Tak czy siak, planowała zacząć piszczeć, a jednak tego nie zrobiła. Czekała... Jak na swoje oko, naprawdę długo, choć całość nie mogła trwać dłużej niż minutę. Sześćdziesiąt sekund pomiędzy złapaniem bagietki i zagrodzeniem przejścia, a także odezwaniem się... I chwilą, w której została odepchnięta od drzwi na zewnątrz... Co dało chłopcu szansę na ucieczkę z tym, co już miał. A Alyssie pozostawiło wrażenie nieporządku i niesprawiedliwości, jakie nagle zapanowały w jej małym świecie. Nie rozumiała tego, naprawdę nie pojmowała. = marzec 1960 roku = Zataczając się pod ciężarem grubego, rudego kota, którego wielkość i waga stanowczo zbyt mocno zbliżały się do jej własnej, Alyssa chwiejnie zmierzała w kierunku domu. To był siódmy raz, kiedy Caesar uciekł z jej popołudniowej herbatki, nie zważając przy tym na falbaniasty frak, jaki założyła mu na przednie łapy i grzbiet. No, może nie miał na sobie kreacji rodem z wybiegu mody, ale naprawdę starała się podczas swoich szewskich prób. Musiał jej wybaczyć niezbyt równe rękawy czy krzywo wycięty kołnierz, który wykonała i doszyła ze starej, pożółkłej serwety. Bądź co bądź, wyglądał jak najprawdziwszy koci dżentelmen. Gdyby tylko przestał aż tak bardzo się wiercić, byłby naprawdę przystojnym panem kocurem i mogłaby mu spróbować poszukać żony, ale on najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał. Westchnęła tak ciężko jak tylko mogła to zrobić sześciolatka, robiąc przy tym bardzo poważną minę, którą zniszczyło jednak drobne potknięcie się na sporym kamieniu, jaki dosłownie znikąd pojawił się przed nią. Nie zauważyła go, widząc przed sobą praktycznie wyłącznie futerko trzymanego zwierza, który postanowił wykorzystać chwilę jej nieuwagi i - cóż - nierównowagi, zeskakując z ramion Aly i znowu znikając w krzakach. Co mogła zrobić? Nieudolnie rozcierając duży palec prawej stopy - choć miała na sobie dosyć twarde buty - ruszyła tuż za nim, chcąc ponownie wziąć go na ręce i tym razem nie dać mu tak łatwo odejść. Zamierzała doprowadzić go do porządku, a następnie ożenić z jakąś miłą kotką, której już szyła coś na kształt ślubnej sukienki w kocim rozmiarze uniwersalnym. Mogliby mieć razem śliczne dzieci, których Meadowes byłaby ukochaną nianią, i pełną, szczęśliwą rodzinę... Czy to nie była ładna wizja? Którą psuł Caesar, ten paskudnie uparty kawaler bez chęci ani na dobrą przymiarkę ubrania, ani na wesele. Biegnąc za nim, psioczyła na niego ile wlezie, wyrzucając mu od tchórzofretek, strachliwych gnomów ogrodowych i testrali - to ostatnie, gdyż stawał się coraz bardziej niewidoczny, uciekając z jej pola widzenia. Mimo wszystko, nie zamierzała pozwolić mu na całkowite zniknięcie, wskakując za nim na krzaki, o które - jak jej się na początku zdawało - zahaczyła. Nie sądziła przy tym, iż po raz kolejny przyjdzie jej wpaść - tym razem dosłownie - na osobę, która uciekła od niej kilka dni wcześniej. A jednak... Znowu napotkała spojrzenie tych samych oczu, wypalając praktycznie od razu: - O! To znowu ty! - W świetle dnia, nie w piwnicy, jak i wobec myśli, że nie mógł być taki zły, bo przecież za poprzednim razem wyłącznie sobie poszedł... Nie był taki straszny. Dziwny, małomówny, trochę wzbudzający w niej coś na kształt przykrości, ale niezbyt przerażający. Dlatego tym razem odruchowo zalała go słowami. - Zgubiłam kota. Widziałeś go? Jest rudy i wielki. O taaaaaaki! - Zademonstrowała, rozszerzając ramiona, jakby chciała objąć naprawdę duże drzewo. Nie czekała przy tym na odpowiedź. - Znów jesteś, może jednak tu mieszkasz. Mieszkasz tu? Jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Marjorie, a mój kot to Caesar. Po co ci było nasze jedzenie? Nie masz koszyczka? Nie jest ci zimno? Chcesz się pobawić? - Prędkość karabinu maszynowego nie dorównywała temu, jak szybko wyrzucała z siebie kolejne słowa. Może tym razem miał jej odpowiedzieć? Poczuła nadzieję, naprawdę dużą nadzieję, która zniknęła dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy chłopiec szybkim ruchem odwrócił się na pięcie i znowu zostawił ją samą. Próbowała go szukać, ale w znikaniu dorównywał Caesarowi - przepadł gdzieś w gęstwinie. Nie znajdując ani kota, ani swojego bezimiennego nowego znajomego, postanowiła zrobić jedno. Tego popołudnia sama zakradła się do spiżarki, zabierając co lepsze kąski i pakując... Koszyczek. Wyplatany z wikliny i przyozdobiony kokardą do włosów, by ładniej wyglądał. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, dodała do niego jeszcze niebieskiego kwiatka z doniczki, który był dumą gosposi, wynosząc to wszystko w krzaki, gdzie po raz ostatni widziała chłopca i zostawiając. Gdy zaszła tam po śniadaniu, koszyczka już nie było. = kwiecień 1960 roku = Schodząc z olbrzymich schodów, mała - na oko sześcioletnia, choć przy tym znacznie niższa i drobniejsza od większości dzieci w jej wieku - dziewczynka kurczowo trzymała się poręczy, starając powstrzymać mocne łomotanie serca. Choć na zewnątrz było już bardzo ciemno - tylko mdłe światło księżyca zdawało się lekko rozpraszać mrok panujący w holu posiadłości Meadowesów; ku przestrachowi Alyssy, poza nim nie paliła się nawet najmniejsza lampka - a liście i gałęzie okolicznych drzew rzucały złowrogie cienie na dywany, jakimi przykryta była większa część podłogi, wiedziała przecież, że powinna się bać, nie miała czego... To tylko jej ojciec... Jej ojciec był przyczyną tych wszystkich stukotów i postukiwań. Cichych, prawie niedosłyszalnych, a jednak rejestrowanych przez wrażliwe ucho drobnej blondyneczki o stanowczo zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni i dosyć mocnej świadomości tego, iż pracownicy majątku zapewne udali się do własnych domów, zaś ojca nie było... Ale wrócił... Wrócił i to on robił coś w kuchni. Jak zawsze, gdy sobie popijał, jak - szczerze mówiąc - zawsze. Mimo to, cóż, pragnęła sama się o tym przekonać. Każdy kolejny ostrożny krok przybliżał ją do jednego - zerknięcia przez szparę lekko uchylonych drzwi, upewnienia się, że to właśnie Thomas i równie cichutkiego powrotu do pokoju. Nie robiła tego przecież po raz pierwszy. Znała ten scenariusz, trzymając się go za każdym razem, gdyż podświadomie wiedziała, iż ostatnim, czego chciałby pijany mężczyzna, byłoby spotkanie w takich okolicznościach. Nie chciał jej widzieć nawet wtedy, gdy nie pił. Na paluszkach podeszła do kuchennego wejścia, dostrzegając jednak coś, czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. - Nie jesteś moim tatą. - W jej wysokim, nieco piskliwym głosie dało się wyczuć nie tylko konsternację, lecz także najszczersze zdziwienie. Zamrugała przy tym kilka razy, nim nie przekrzywiła głowy w bok, stwierdzając. - I masz bardzo krzywy nos. - Było to w pewnym sensie wstępem, wypowiedzianym z naiwnością najprawdziwszego dziecka natury, do całej serii słów, jakie wkrótce bez zastanowienia opuściły usta sześciolatki. - Ciasteczka są na górnej półce. Mae myśli, że je przede mną ukryła. Co tu robisz? Chcesz biszkopcika? - Kluczowe zdawało się w końcu stawianie sobie priorytetów, nieprawdaż? = październik 1960 roku = Jasnoróżowe wargi wykrzywiły się w wyrazie tego nikłego - aczkolwiek odczuwalnego, nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, plując swoimi własnymi włosami, bowiem te przy okazji wleciały jej do ust - obrzydzenia, jakie odczuła dziewczynka. Ta sama, która moment później odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej, by ostatecznie wydać z siebie donośne: - Fujka! Nie było to jednak jedynym stwierdzeniem, jakie padło ze strony blondynki, gdy ta wreszcie doprowadziła swoje loki do jako-takiego ładu, energicznie wycierając usta jednorazową chusteczką do nosa i wyciągając drugą w kierunku towarzyszącego jej ciemnowłosego chłopca. - Nie wiem, co oni w tym widzą. - Niejako poskarżyła się, wydymając wargi w podkówkę, nim uśmiech ponownie nie powrócił na jej twarz wraz z kolejnym pomysłem na to, co można było porobić. A oni? Miała na myśli, oczywiście, dorosłych. Tych, do których należała Maeve - rudowłosa niania Alyssy i zarazem osoba odpowiedzialna za roześmiane stwierdzenie, że całowanie to coś miłego oraz obecne zniesmaczenie małej Meadowes. To było ohydne, ot co. Paskudne i tyle. Istniało tyle innych sposobów, by okazać, że się kogoś bardzo lubi. Na przykład poczęstowanie go biszkopcikiem. Wilgotnym, ale nie zaślinionym. = Nokturn, czerwiec 1973 roku = Opierając się o parapet nieco zbyt podniszczonego okna w stanowczo za bardzo zniszczonym budynku, młoda blondynka obserwowała ulicę oblaną pierwszymi promieniami wschodzącego słońca. Było jeszcze wcześnie - piąta czy szósta rano - a Alyssa miała do pracy dopiero na drugą zmianę, nigdy nie należąc przy tym do porannych skowronków. Mimo to, cóż, wstała... To było coś na kształt jej rutyny, schematu powtarzanego od poniedziałku do soboty, przerwanego wyłącznie przez inne niedzielne tradycje, ale powracającego wraz z kolejnym dniem roboczym. Choć nie spała już od chwili, gdy Alec wyplątał się z jej ramion, za każdym razem udawała sen, otwierając oczy dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszała jego wyjście. Tak jak i tego poranka, podnosiła się wtedy, podchodząc do okna w koszuli nocnej i wyglądając przez nie w milczeniu. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego momentu melancholii, leciutkiego wrażenia nostalgii, jakie ją przy tym ogarniało. I do cichutkiego pytania, jakie padało za każdym razem, gdy wreszcie dostrzegała mężczyznę zmierzającego do pracy. - Czy ty mnie kiedyś pokochasz? = Nokturn, lipiec 1973 roku = Czubek ciemnozielonego krawatu majtał się wesoło nad uchem przy lewym policzku dziewczyny, odrobinę przytrzymując burzę zwichrzonych blond loków, choć nie tak jak myślała, że będzie. Przepaska na włosy naprawdę była jej potrzebna i tak się składało, iż wyjątkowe okoliczności potrzebowały wyjątkowych rozwiązań, więc... Cóż, nosiła dodatki Slytherinu, jednocześnie nadal żywiąc szczerą urazę do większości wychowanków tego domu. Czyż nie było to odrobinę ironiczne? Zwłaszcza że towarzyszył temu - całkowicie przypadkowy, ponieważ przeszukała swoją dosyć ubogą szafę pod kątem znalezienia czegoś starego i nadającego się do zniszczenia; nie zamierzała zmieniać się w Ślizgonkę, nigdy w życiu - wybór zielonej sukienki w szare zawijasy. Co prawda, teraz nieco zachlapanej biało-kremową farbą, ale wciąż kojarzącej się z Domem Węża. Trzymając nieduży pędzel w zębach, Alyssa drugą ręką poprawiła wysuwające się spod opaski włosy, chybotliwie balansując przy tym na niedużej drabince o wąskich szczebelkach... Ustawionej na kuchennym stole, by blondynka mogła jakoś sięgnąć do sufitu, który pilnie potrzebował chociaż drobnego podmalowania, bo farba zaczynała odłazić z niego całymi płatami. Z racji spędzania dosyć dużej ilości czasu w kuchni, Meadowes nie mogła tego dłużej tolerować. A proszenie kogokolwiek o wyręczenie w pracy? Chyba wolała już jakoś zrobić to na własną rękę, gdy Alec był jeszcze w pracy, niż widzieć jego przewracanie oczami. Może i były to swego rodzaju głupotki, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miała własnego mieszkania. Chciała, by wyglądało w nim jak w domu. Dlatego ponownie wyciągnęła się na palcach stóp w kierunku sufitu, łapiąc równowagę i w skupieniu wypełniając plamki ubytków. Podobne zajęcie na swój sposób ją uspokajało, pozwalało jej się odprężyć, choć nie na tyle, by mogło to doprowadzić do nieuważnego ruchu i upadku na podłogę. Była na to stanowczo zbyt skoncentrowana, a raczej tak właśnie sądziła. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy do jej uszu nie dotarło przepełnione kąśliwością stwierdzenie, które momentalnie sprawiło, iż straciła rezon, dodatkowo jeszcze bardziej kołysząc się na drabinie. Nie spodziewała się tak wczesnego powrotu Aleca, którego niespodziewane pojawienie się było dla niej zaskoczeniem. Wypowiedź już niekoniecznie. - Meadowes, jesteś wrzodem na tyłku. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że możesz użyć różdżki? Jesteś czarownicą, a nie małpą, na brodę Merlina. To było do niego tak bardzo podobne... Ba!, powiedziałaby nawet, iż spodziewanie się po nim innego sensu przekazu byłoby czymś wyjątkowo niecodziennym. Zawsze tak samo sardonistyczny, starający się robić za kogoś uszczypliwego, sarkastycznego, brzmiąc przy tym dla niej wyjątkowo... Komicznie. Ileż w końcu można było słuchać o swojej wrzodowatości? Doskonale wiedziała, że mimo wszystko nie chciał jej tak naprawdę urazić. A jak to kiedyś skomentowała jedna ze znanych Aly osób - jak to dobrze, że każdy uciążliwy wrzód na tyłku prędzej czy później znajdzie swojego zgryźliwego dupka. Ona już miała osobistego ponuraka, kołysząc się teraz na drabinie, by móc rzucić na niego okiem. - No, no, no. - Mruknęła, odkładając pędzel na wyższy stopień i przytrzymując się drabiny obiema rękami. - Przynajmniej przyznajesz, że nie jestem małpą. Wredną też nie. Mamy jakiś postęp. Poza tym... Lubię to. 'Co mam robić, gdy kończę pracę, a ciebie nie ma? '- I zapewne wzruszyłaby ramionami, gdyby tylko mogła, ostatecznie rzucając mu uśmiech, zamierzając ponownie obrócić się bardziej w kierunku odłożonego pędzla i malowanej części sufitu. Być może faktycznie by to zrobiła, gdyby przy powrocie do poprzedniej pozycji nie powinęła jej się noga. I choć nie spadła, jedną ręką mocno łapiąc się boku chwiejnej drabinki, pędzelek nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nim zdążyła go złapać, zaczął lecieć w dół... Nagle zatrzymując się w powietrzu... Ot, tak, po prostu - zawisł w powietrzu, zaś jej spojrzenie na moment zawisło na nim. To była wyjątkowo krótka chwila, zaledwie kilka sekund pomiędzy skierowaniem wzroku w stronę lewitującego pędzelka, powiewem świeżego powietrza z przeciągu - owiewającego jej nogi i unoszącego dolny brzeg plisowanej sukienki - a wyjątkowo wymownym nakazem skończenia, jaki dotarł do jej uszu. A więc zeszła... Kategoria:Postaci